


Complete Surrender (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [22]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dark, Fight for Control, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving in isn't always an act of submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Surrender (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011.

Cain's hands slid up the pale torso and along slender arms, twining with Abel's fingers. Squeezing affectionately, he lowered his head and licked a glistening trail of saliva from sternum to throat, pausing at his pulse point to graze his teeth over the beating flesh there. He grinned against the alabaster flesh when he heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the other arch against him. "Do you sense it, Little Brother?" he whispered, his mouth moving to hover just over Abel's ear. "Can you feel your self-control waning as you're letting yourself _desire_?" He nipped the sensitive lobe, chuckling darkly at the wanton gasp he earned. With a libidinous purr of his own, he writhed slowly against the bare body beneath him, and he imagined that the two of them were quite the picture of eroticism with long limbs entwined, silver and gold melding against the sheets.

"Cain, please," Abel whimpered lowly. "Enough teasing." A soft cry spilled from his lips as he arched again, his hands clenching tightly around his brother's. Lust clouded eyes met Cain's. "I-I want -" He clenched his jaw and swallowed thickly, turning his head away as if in shame.

"You want what, Abel?" Cain whispered, teeth now nipping along the tendon in the other's throat. "It's alright to want." He chuckled once more before suckling softly at his Adam's apple. Pressing a kiss to the hollow of Abel's throat, he mouthed along his collarbone then bit at the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to purple the flesh. "It's even more alright for you to _take_ , my brother in sin. You see, if you want more from me tonight, you're going to have to take control. Take what you desire. What gives you _pleasure_. You-"

Cain was abruptly silenced when he suddenly found himself on his back and staring into blood red eyes. He smiled when he felt the press of claws against the backs of his hands. "Oh...I see." With that, he tipped his head back slightly in invitation. "Do it, Abel. Take control from me." A pleasured hiss escaped him when he felt the sharp sting of fangs in his throat, and with a foot, he lightly caressed along the back of a firm calf. "Yes, good. Embrace this, Abel. Go further. Surrender to your nature." To his recollection, this was the first time Abel had ever marked him, and Cain found the experience quite pleasurable. The scent of blood in the air was fuelling his own darker desires, and when he felt the press of his brother's cock against his ass, he laughed softly. "It won't be that easy, Little Brother," he purred, his own eyes now matching Abel's as he quickly pinned him, his wings extended behind him as he grinned sharply down at the now-scowling expression. "I told you, _go further_." He crushed his mouth to the other's, his tongue pushing past Abel's lips in a rough, hungry embrace. For several seconds he dominated the kiss before Abel responded. Tongues twined as fang met flesh, and again Cain purred when he felt the pleasurable pain of crusnik electricity sparking along his skin.

Breaking the embrace, Cain looked down at his brother and he groaned wantonly at the sight of the black wings and the dark, crimson-tinged smile Abel wore. Holding the similarly coloured gaze, he lowered his head and slowly licked the blood from Abel's chin only to catch his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking briefly. "Will you let yourself go further, Abel?" he murmured against his brother's mouth, smiling himself when he felt the soft, tremulous breaths against his skin. "You're almost there, Little Brother." He nipped at Abel's chin, and then pressed another kiss to his mouth. "Feel them, Abel. Don't stop now." A thrill of excitement ran through Cain when he felt the sparking crackle of electricity in the air and saw the way the other's eyes narrowed slightly. Cain wondered if tonight was the night Abel would finally embrace his nature and prove himself his equal. The thought made his cock pulse in anticipation. Growling hungrily he bit sharply at his brother's pulse point, licking eagerly at the wound he'd created.

Abel mewled in pleasure, his claws pressing hard enough into Cain's hands to draw blood. The nanomachines begged to be released, and he felt Cain grinding against his groin he seriously entertained the idea. _Go further..._ Cain's words echoed in his mind, and his energy flared briefly, the electricity arcing against his skin only fuelling his own want. Just a little more, and for the first time in his life he could have what he wanted. He licked his lips as he looked up at Cain, and grinning wickedly, he pinned the blond once more. With the same abandon his brother had shown, Abel claimed a hot, desperate kiss, savouring the lingering taste of blood from Cain's lips. _Don't stop..._ His mouth hovered over Cain's pulse point, and he hesitated. If he gave in, _would_ he be able to stop? He raised his head and looked at the alabaster skin tinged with crimson, and the immaculate white wings, and he hesitated. Cain looked every bit the fallen angel splayed against the sheets, and the image made his heart clench. His guilt flared. "We-"

"Do it, Abel," Cain urged, giving him a very wanton look.

"We-we will not..." He closed his eyes and turned away from the disappointment he could feel in Cain's gaze. A moment later, he felt the firmness of the mattress against his back and the soft press of lips against his flesh.

"It's alright, Little Brother. I understand that you fear your nature. Only when you can embrace it will you finally be able to master me." Cain groaned softly as he roughly penetrated the now-submissive body that lay beneath him. "You surrender completely to me once more. I love you, Little Brother. One day I hope I'll love you as my equal."


End file.
